


Quit Playing

by lezfricklefrackle



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Fucking, Love, Nasty, One Shot, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Smutty, alycia debnam carey - Freeform, asshole, dirty - Freeform, eliza jane - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, player - Freeform, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezfricklefrackle/pseuds/lezfricklefrackle
Summary: Friday NightIt was the worst weekBut Clarke and Octavia were certain:They wanted to go out and have some "fun"





	

**_Quit playing_ **

 

„Oh god, I have been waiting the whole week to go to this party.” Clarke groaned, trying to put on her earring while looking into the mirror and seeing Octavia sliding into a dark blue dress. “Stop whining and help me pull up my dress.”

 

It was a normal Saturday night. Tiny droplets of the previous rain are slowly sliding down the windows of a small apartment. There has never been a more stressful week. But both girls were certain: They just wanted to go out and have some fun.

 

Suddenly they heard a strong vibration and almost jumped at the sound. Octavia rushed to her smartphone that started  vibrating and making noises and pushed the green button. “Hello?.. What? Are you fucking kidding me? Guys, we've planned this for weeks and now you’re telling me that you'd rather go to that Raven just to get some pleasure for yourself? You know what? Fuck you.” The brunette hangs up, letting out a long, frustrated sigh.

 

“Let me guess, Finn wants to stay with Raven and if Jasper isn’t coming then you won’t see Monty. So they aren’t coming with us?” A nod was the only answer. Clarke only let out a groan, focusing on doing her eyelashes again. Sitting on the bed, Octavia made a grimace. She felt a deep rage but decided to let it go, pumping her fists and then releasing the hold, sighing again. This time, longer and deeper than her voice usually sounded. “Just forget them, we’re going to meet other friends there.”

 

“Why are you so sure that there will be other friends?” The blonde asked, stopping and looking back to her best friend. The girl only smirked. “Come on, it’s the biggest party in town and everybody’s been talking about it for weeks. Sometimes they even ask a year before the event. Clarke, I thought you'd know better.” She only chuckled as response. “You’re right Octavia.” Clarke put down her mascara and walked into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of shots in one hand and a Jim Beam in the other. “Let’s drink.”

 

-

 

Laugher echoed through the night before two female figures walked around the corner, seeing the busy street infront of them. Octavia clung herself onto the petite woman next to her who was also wrapped in a rather tight grey dress. “You know what Clarke? We… We are going to fucking rock it tonight!” She shouted, bursting into laughter while the other girl followed her gestures. The smell of alcohol emitted from their bodies, marking them as drunk girls - but they still looked hot.

 

Clicking through the busy crowd with their heels, they finally arrived at their destination where a lot of people were standing in line. “Aw shit, I hate waiting.” Octavia groaned again, furrowing her eyebrows together and trying to act normal as she made eye contact with a very handsome bodyguard. The blonde only stayed silent, feeling a little guilty as she was the one needing plenty of time to make herself pretty but soon shrugged the thought off and stood in line with Octavia next to her.

 

“Now, listen Octavia. We really have to act normal or else they won’t let us in. I know, we are pretty much drunk right now.” Clarke stopped lecturing for a moment to let out a goofy laugh as she watched the girl in front of her making grimaces, but turned serious again. “I’m serious girl. I don’t care how much you want to drink tonight but if we can’t enter because of you-” Octavia pouted, jumping into her words and saying it was not only her being drunk. “I know, I’m also drunk but I can control myself.” She said, having totally forgotten what she actually wanted to say. Clarke’s hands wandered to the brunette’s shoulder, squeezing them tightly before letting go and she says: “Please control yourself until we’re in. Must be about at least 30 minutes 'til we get in. Damn, the line is way too long.” She looked up to the front, seeing about 20 people standing before her and sighed.

 

“That’s going to be a long night before the party kicks in” The girl thought to herself before a car parked next to the sidewalk. Distracted she totally forgot about the drunk girl next to her who could barely can stand still. A bearded man in a suit stepped out of the black Audi, ran to the other side and opened the door for an unknown guest.

 

A foot wearing a black, sharp and stylish high heel set itself onto the sidewalk before a woman stepped out of the Audi. Clarke could not see her face at first, as her brown wavy hair covered one side of her head. The hair looked soft and thick, way longer than the blonde's hair. Lowering her eyes, the collarbones were very visible, giving a hint that the woman was rather thin. Now biting onto her bottom lip, she saw an open cut of the dress running from the woman’s upper thighs down to the end of the black dress, revealing that perfect figure of hers.

 

“Clarke.” The blonde snapped back to her, realizing that other friends have come to stand in line with them and were waiting for her to greet them back. “Oh god, I’m sorry. Totally in my world. Alcohol is bad.” She said, giving her an awkward smile before hugging Wells. But instead of giving him the attention, she could not help staring at the woman who gave her driver a nod before turning to the line, locking eyes with Clarke for a moment. She felt her heart racing, her cheeks burning and it felt like an eternity when they looked at each other. Her eyes peered through the soul of the blonde, making her shiver before breaking eye contact, holding an emotionless expression and walking past the girl with her bodyguards following behind her.

 

 “Yo, everything’s alright?” Wells asked, touching Clarke’s shoulder and bringing her back to reality. Eyeing him for a moment, she whispered a soft "yes" before she again focused on the woman who has now walked past her, revealing her dress to be a backless one and revealing her tattoo that went down her spine. The blonde bit her lips again, feeling herself staring to calm down when the woman finally disappeared behind the entrance to the club.

 

-

 

Sweat and heat filled the air, the bass of the music boomed in the ears of everyone. “Man, that’s so awesome.” Octavia yelled through the music to her friends as they checked the whole location, everybody grinning in excitement and satisfaction about the decoration and the music. Suddenly Jasper and Monty showed up behind them, scaring the two girls as they hugged them from behind. “What’s up hot babes?” Jasper yelled and got his shoulder smacked, laughing over Octavia’s frustration. “I thought you guys-“ “Yes, we know princess but here we are. We were just fooling you.” Jasper once again laughed as he saw the anger in both girl’s expression before shouting: “Who wants to drink some? First round on me!”

 

Everybody went over to the bar, getting their first round of toxic shots. Then Bellamy came up, shoving himself in between Octavia and her friends, yelling in her ear: “I am so fucking drunk. Today is an exception for you to drink that much, little sister.” Anger arose in her expression before she pushed his face away as he tries to kiss her on the cheek. Wells and the other boys tried to hold Octavia back, realizing the situation is going to escalate if nobody reacted. “Come on, let’s dance.” Clarke said, quickly grabbing the hand of the angry sister, and pulling her towards the dance floor. Luckily, the brunette quickly forgot her anger as she engulfed herself into the music, closing her eyes and feeling the alcohol making its way through her blood.

 

Both girls were dancing to the beat, moving and shaking their hips. Clarke looked around and saw Wells and the boys drinking another round of shots while Belamy stood next to them, French kissing a girl who did not look familiar at all. But what was she searching?  Looking up, there was a fence on the second floor with people leaning against it, drinks in their hands, talking, yelling, laughing. The DJ moved his body to the music, smiling and watching the people dance to his remixes before looking down and twitching onto some buttons. She was not satisfied with the view because she knew she just wanted one thing to look at.

 

She shifted her eyes into the DJ's direction, seeing a pair of eyes staring back into hers and suddenly all the air in the room vanishes and Clarke finds herself gasping, opening her mouth a little to breathe. These eyes. She has seen them before. Her movement to the music were softer, slower as she observed the female figure sitting on the white leather couch with her bodyguards behind her. Two girls sat on each side of her with her arms wrapped around their back, her fingers resting on their thighs. The left one was kissing her neck in a slow manner. But that woman did not care about it because her green eyes peered through Clarke’s soul and she felt naked under her stare.

 

She bit her bottom lip as the woman before her tilted her head softly to the side to get a better view of the blonde. Observing the woman’s facial features, she saw cold eyes which yet showed a deep hidden story. Her lashes were voluminous, her eyebrows gave her a softer look than her eyes. Coming to her little nose that fit perfectly to her cheekbones. And then her lips. “Oh God” Clarke thought to herself as she felt the urge to slide her hands down her pants.

 

Quickly she broke the eye contact and gave the drunk girl in front of her the full attention. She was crazily waving her hands in the air, shouting “wooh” and “yeah” without waiting for a response. And Clarke tried hard but she could not control herself, she had to look back to the woman. The brunette now sent the girls away and grabbed the collar of a rather old looking, black woman next to her, pulling her ears towards her lips and saying something. Clarke could not read their lips but she knew they were talking about her because the black woman looked up and met her eyes before nodding.

 

Before she even realized what was happening, she felt a tap on her shoulders. Turning around, she found the black woman behind her, leaning closer to say: “My commander wants to speak to you.” Without even questioning why her bodyguards call her “commander” and without letting the drunk girl before her know, she followed the black woman who made her way through the dancing crowd.

 

Climbing up a few stairs to a higher level, Clarke found herself standing in front of the beautiful woman who sat here without showing any emotions, eyeing the blonde girl from head to toe, smirking. A small hand gesture guided Clarke to the seat next to her. They sat there, staring at each other for a few seconds before the woman stretched out her hands, smirking and saying “I’m Lexa.” The blonde, not showing any emotions but falling deep into Lexa’s gaze took her hand and whispered “Clarke.” But the brunette could not hear her through the music so she leaned in, putting her right hand onto the soft leather to shift her weight, her plump lips touching Clarke’s ear. “What did you say? Could you _please_ -” Lexa exhaled, sending shivers down the blonde’s spine as the warm breath hit her ear. “-please tell me your name again?”

 

The brunette noticed how Clarke held her breath before stuttering her name again, seeing how the blonde sitting there all stiff and balling her fists together in anxiety. “Relax.” Lexa whispered, putting her left hand on the balling fists, making them loose. “Do you want something to drink?” Clarke only felt the warmth from the hand of the woman before her spreading through her body, embracing every inch of skin, and making her blush. “Yes.”

 

 -

 

“Octavia, where’s Clarke?” Finn asked while holding Raven’s hand who was standing behind him, rolling her eyes as he mentions her name. The drunk girl only shrugged her shoulders, too loose in music and too drunk to even answer or to even know what to begin with that name. Worry filled him and he looked up, scanning the area with his eyes before seeing two girls on a white leather couch. He was not sure whether it was the girl he was searching for because the lights in the area keeps switching on and off, making it hard to recognize anyone from that distance. But he could only make out two females figures, clinking their glasses before taking a sip on it without breaking eye contact.

 

“Are you done checking out these two lesbians over there?” Raven asked him, annoyed and angered. He pulled his attention away from them and turned back to his girlfriend, smiling. “ So stupid of me thinking it was Clarke over there.” She only punched his shoulders before letting go of his hand and storming off to another spot to dance on her own with him following right behind.

 

-

 

Both girls decided it would be better to lean in closer and to whisper their words instead of shouting, so Clarke scooted a little closer to Lexa, their legs and skin now touching. “What do you want from me?” The blonde whispered, her lips angle curving upwards causing for the other one to smile too. Swapping the position, Lexa now leaned in with her lips touching the ears of the girl on purpose. “You tell me.”

 

Clarke leaned back, staring into the eyes in front of her, feeling the toxic liquid inside her body spreading. She knew that she was slowly losing control. Not because of the alcohol but because of the woman infront of  her. She knew she wanted those warm hands gripping onto her hips. She wanted those hands to touch her body.

 

Lexa leaned in again, this time closer, this time putting her left hand on the blonde girl’s thigh. Clarke let out a small whimper, feeling the warmth of the hand spreading and the heat going up her thighs. But the brunette heard that whimper, she only smirked as response before asking “Why don’t you tell me what _you_ want?”

 

-

 

Jasper then came right up behind Octavia, pulling onto her hips and snuggling into her neck, smelling her scent before smiling and whispering “Hey princess” She only smiled, eyes half open as she could not contain the tiredness from the alcohol effect and the lights were too much for her, blinding her. But she was willing to dance with himand actually had fun because of the way they danced. It felt good but before she could open her eyes to see what was happening, she only heard her brother’s voice shouting “You fucking asshole” and a loud groan came from the boy behind her. He took a hit.

 

“What the fuck was that for Belamy?” The brunette shouted, pushing Belamy away. His face was full of anger and hatred, scaring her and pushing her to the edge of crying. “Nobody is touching my little sister!” He shouted, standing over Jasper and ready to punch him but the tall and muscular man stood behind him and forcefully pushed him away. Octavia looked up into familiar brown, soft orbs before getting pushed by Wells and Monty who hurried to Jasper to help him up. “Are you okay?” His deep, manly voice tickles her ear before his security team ran up to the coalition, pulling Belamy and Jasper out of the club. She could not answer and ran after her brother with the boys following her outside.

 

Standing in front of the club, the bodyguards pushed both boys away, making them fall onto the sidewalk, causing a scene outside. “You guys are banned for tonight. Get your asses home or we will beat you up personally.” The bodyguards went back inside without witnessing Belamy running to Jasper again, ready to punch him. But luckily the boys ran to him and held him back, making it hard for him to get away from their grip in such a drunk state. “Why do you always have to ruin everything, Belamy?!” Octavia shouted, her voice trembling. “I’m only trying to protect you.” He yelled back at her, spitting on Jasper who was still lying on the ground and protecting himself with his arms crossed over his head.

 

“Stop it guys. It’s time to go home or I’ll call the police.” The tall man came up behind Octavia and went to the boys. “Take both of them home.” They only nodded in fear, forgetting that Belamy  was breaking free from their grip and escaped as fast as he could, yelling “Fuck you, I’m not going to the police station. The boys who were surprised by the sudden action only groaned, breathing heavily from all the actions and looked back to Jasper who was still lying there, knocked out from the alcohol. “Guess we have to take him home.” Monty said, stomping his foot in frustration before going to his car without saying any further. Wells only looked back to Octavia, asking “Are you coming with us?” – “No, I can’t leave Clarke in there.” The handsome man then turned around and said “I can give you a ride home later.” Smiling, Octavia held out her hand and greeted him, introducing herself. “Nice to meet you Octavia, I’m Lincoln.”

 

-

 

Feeling the dizziness in her head and her heartbeat, Clarke felt herself getting drunker and drunker. But still, she held up her cup of liquor, ready to take another sip but the blonde felt warm fingers wrapping around her hands, gripping on tightly and taking the glass away from her. Once more, she felt the soft warm lips on her ear, whispering “Stop drinking. You should remember me.” Clarke grinned, glancing over the thick bottom lip of the woman before leaning closer and saying “Then you better make me not forget you” Smirking because she knew what that blonde was thinking of, Lexa eyed the glass for a moment, swirled it, put it down and stared into the girl’s eyes.

 

“Let’s go.” She stood up, helping the drunk girl by holding her hands. Looking to the side to her bodyguards, she nodded and expected them to understand. The bearded man went out the club, getting the Audi ready while Indra and a few other bodyguards were ready to follow their commander out. “Your hands are so warm.” Clarke whispered, rocking back and forth influenced by the liquor, yet gripped tightly onto her hand. But Lexa just ignored her, scanned the area and kept the girl close to her until they were out of the building.

 

The night wind hit them both, swirling Lexa’s dress up a little bit and revealing her smooth skin to the blonde. In that moment, she knew that it was a pain inside her that she had to release. _Now_. Still holding hands, the brunette led Clarke to the car which's door her bodyguard opened for them. Sliding in first, the blonde did not really care about the inner space of the car and waited eagerly for her to come it.

 

“Lexa.” She whispered, making the woman immediately turn to her. For a moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes, head throbbing from the alcohol, ears still tingling from the loud music that was even heard outside. Hands intertwined, eyes locked before the driver, Indra, broke the silence: “Heda?” Breaking eye contact with the blonde girl, she said in a harsh, cold voice “Nearest hotel.”

 

It did not matter to Clarke where they were going and it did not cross her mind that she might get raped by the gorgeous woman or even get killed. She only felt her heart racing, her palms getting sweaty and the presence of Lexa making it hard to breathe.

 

Lexa turned her head back to the girl next to her, staring at her lips. The blonde waited, gulped. But Lexa only smirked because she knew and turned her head straight ahead, only to find them parking in front of a hotel, bodyguards ready to open their doors. “Come with me.” She whispered, pulling onto the girl’s hand and going into the hotel, her bodyguards following once again. Suddenly Lexa raised her hand, making the blonde getting caught off guard yet she felt herself getting pulled behind the woman. Looking back, she realized that the bodyguards were not following them anymore.

 

They got into a big elevator, fading sounds of instrumental music playing. Clarke's head was spinning. Yet she felt herself falling into the cold eyes that looked straight forward. Loosening the grip, Lexa let go of the hand as the elevator stopped at their floor which was directly linked to their penthouse suite, going into the room first with the girl following behind her.

 

She turned around, staring into blue eyes. “What do you want?” She whispered, her face emotionless yet eyes flicking to the girl’s lips for a second. Clarke’s breathe was uneven, she barely had control over the feelings that were streaming out of her. She balled her hands into fists to suppress the anxiety, to suppress the throbbing in her panties. But as Lexa stared into her eyes, she could not help but feel exposed. “Lexa” The girl whispered, almost getting choked up at her dry mouth. Those lips. _Those fucking plump lips._

 

Clarke tried to focus on to something else, on anything but her lips. She checked the room, it was big and looked comfy and elegant with a view down the big city that they’re living in. In that moment she was either able to leave the room - or make it happen. But what should happen? What did she want? Lexa was right. The blonde looked up into green, dark eyes that followed every action of her.

 

Suddenly the brunette walked up to her in a slow manner, surprising the blonde. It made her move backwards until she bumped against a hard, cold wall behind her, making it hard for her to escape. As Lexa came closer, the warmth in her cheeks shot right through her body. The young woman wandered her eyes over the petite body, coming first to her lips before opening her own and breathed heavily as Clarke could see her chest going up and down. Again, she trailed her eyes down to the blonde’s bare neck and down to the breasts. “Quit playing.” The youngster whispered, knowing _damn well_ that the woman wanted her, _too_. Startled by the voice, Lexa looked up into her eyes again, cracking a half smile and whispered in a deeper voice that made the blonde shudder in ecstasy: “Am I?”

 

Suddenly Lexa took ahold of both her arms and pinned them over Clarke’s head, coming much closer than she was before, their lips almost touching. Frightened, yet turned on, the girl obliged to the action and held her breath, focusing on the warm breath from the woman before biting her bottom lip. Moving closer, Lexa now planted her lips onto the girl’s neck just right below her ears, slowly placing a few wet kisses before stopping abruptly. Clarke gritted her teeth, trying hard not to moan, and moved her hips but she fell for the trap and let out a heavy sigh. Grinning, the brunette whispered: “Am I _still_ playing?”

 

Lexa let go of her arms, sliding her own down to the girl’s waist while Clarke automatically found herself embracing the taller girl, hands strangled in between the soft hair while pulling onto them, lips meeting lips. Both girls had their eyes closed, nibbling passionately onto each other’s lips. The brunette felt how the girl before her arched her back, wanting, longing for more skin and Lexa pulled away. Being out of breath, Clarke only stared into her eyes without ever leaving the thought of needing release.

 

Suddenly the youngster pushed her, locking their lips again and kept pushing the girl until Lexa felt the soft cover of the bed on the back of her thighs, letting herself sit on the mattress without breaking their kiss. Clarke only smiled against the kiss, intoxicated not only from the liquor she drank but also from the sparkles that were exploding every time the brunette licked her bottom lip or their tongues collided for a second. Pushing the seemingly older woman before her down, she climbed on top of her and broke the kiss, surveying her. Lexa had her mouth open, breathing heavily, her chest going up and down, her eyes begging. 

 

“Strip.” Clarke heard her whispering as she felt herself getting pushed up. The girl underneath her was slowly unobtrusively moving her hips as she gripped onto her waist. Satisfied with the situation she bends down, biting softly onto Lexa’s earlobe before saying: “Make me.” The brunette freezed for a moment before she forced herself up, both sitting, lips bonding while her cold fingertips explored the body of the lady before her. Sizzling, Clarke burned under her touch, feeling it getting hotter every second, pulling harder on the hair. She felt Lexa unzipping her dress, brushing her hair back before moving the straps off her shoulders.

 

Lexa stopped everything for a second, still caressing the girl’s body, yet eyes locked to the cleavage that will be clear to see when she’s about to take the bra off. She was amazed at the clear skin, at the gorgeous view and was mesmerized by the lovely scent emitting from the girl. Ultimately, she closed her eyes and softly kissed the girl’s neck, sucking shortly before going down, making the girl trembling, and digging her fingernails into her skin.

 

Clarke softened her grip when she heard a hiss, feeling guilty for hurting her a moment but pushed the thought away by stopping the kiss. The female only stared at her hungrily, waiting for her next move but the blonde stood up, letting the dress fall with a soft tug onto the ground, never breaking eye contact. Silence embraced them, the only sound that both listened to were their heartbeat, pumping forcefully against their chest.

 

The view of the blonde girl standing there only in a bra and panties made Lexa gulp. She laid her eyes on the petite figure then rose, swung her arm around the girl’s waist and kissed her passionately again while the other hand switches the lights off. “Lexa.” Clarke whispered in between the kiss before she got pushed onto the bed but the woman just hushed her. At this moment, Lexa shifted herself between her thighs, one hand stroking the blonde’s hair while the other wandered down one thigh, giving it a tight squeeze, making the girl moan into her mouth.

 

Goose bumps spread through her body as she realized that the taller girl started to kiss lower, following the trail of her collarbones while massaging her thighs. “Take it off.” She whispered impatiently, pulling on the black dress, hands already on the zipper. The other girl did not say anything but only followed her instructions, quickly unzipping it, and letting Clarke remove it swiftly. The city’s light shined brightly into the dark room, revealing a thin figure hovering on top of Clarke, slowly grinding onto her while she could not help but trail her fingertips from Lexa’s neck down to her spine, leaving her shivering at the warm touch.

 

The brunette felt her heartbeat quicken and stopped, rose to stare into the blue eyes beneath her. “You are so beautiful.” The girl whispered and Lexa only gave her an emotionless expression before she went back to kissing, making sure Clarke did not see her smile as she was once again lowering herself to leave soft kisses on the blonde’s skin. The youngster was now calmer than at first, her heartbeat was still racing yet it felt warm when Lexa touched her. It felt lovely when those lips met her skin. It felt exciting when those hands explored her body.

 

Clarke closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the deepest of feelings that the girl gave her. Suddenly the kisses stopped, making her break out of her pleasure. Opening her eyes again, she saw Lexa coming closer and before she knew, her eyelids fell, closing the sight as the woman locked their lips again, nibbling and biting softly onto her bottom lip.

 

Before realizing, she felt her bra getting unleashed and thrown onto the floor as warm breath grazed her nipple, hardening them instantly. She breathed heavily and was ready but Lexa once again calmed her down by planting soft kisses around her breasts before taking them each into her hands and massaging them in a slow motion yet her grip was tight and harsh but Clarke liked it.

 

She let out a soft moan as she felt the tip of Lexa’s tongue circling around her nipple then gently sucking on one. “Lexa” The blonde girl called out softly, caressing the other girl’s head and shoulder as she massaged her breasts. Lexa looked up for a second, touching the blonde’s inner soul with her eyes and broke the eye contact, staying still for a few seconds before brushing it off and planting wet kisses down her stomach.

 

“Don’t stop.” Clarke whispered, feeling her hips moving up, so ready to hold the girl’s head in between her thighs. She wanted it, she needed it but Lexa did it in her own way and she knew nothing could change her mind, even if she was begging over and over again. The brunette noticed the hips movement but she did not speed up nor did she slowed down her pace, causing Clarke to let out a long sigh. Out of frustration, the blonde clutched a hand full of hair and pulled the woman up, facing her in the dark. “Please.” She whispered, her eyes staring into the green orbs, asking, _begging_. But Lexa only replied with a “Shhh”.

 

Clarke could not do anything but her pain got worse. She felt how wet she was, how her panties were literally sticking onto her because of the moist area. But she had to wait so she looked at Lexa who was now kissing her pelvic bones, biting onto it, and making her arching her back through the surprising pleasure.

Suddenly Lexa felt her fingers intertwined with the blonde’s and she got dragged up, both now facing each other, heavy breathing echoing in the dark room. The younger one shifted her hands up to Lexa’s face, holding them softly and gently pulling her towards, closing the gap between them. This time, the blonde does not want to let go of her face, stroking over her smooth skin with her thumb. Clarke embraced the brunette completely with her arms around her shoulders, making her laying on top of her before she opened the bra of the woman on top of her.

Lexa hesitated first, jerking her body up a little bit but soon relaxed under the tight grip behind the hug, loosening and falling into the passionate kiss. Lips locked, both breathed heavily through their mouth, flicking their tongues together, exploring each other’s mouth. Clarke felt herself getting weaker by every passing second, her hands stroking the bare back of the girl on top of her while Lexa lifted herself up and threw the bra across the room, not caring about finding it later.

“Please.” The blonde paused, wrapping her legs around the waist of the taller girl, sucking on her bottom lip. “Don’t ever stop.” She whispered, strangling her hands in the now messy hair as she felt the girl slowly kissing down her neck, to her breast and to her stomach. Lexa faced the soaked panties, ignoring the aching the blonde was feeling and kissed her inner thighs, receiving a frustrated groan from her.

The brunette slowly removed the panties making Clarke clutch onto the sheets as the cold air hit her but was soon replaced with the warmth of Lexa’s lips and mouth. A moan escaped her before she bit down her bottom lip to suppress the overwhelming pleasure. “Lexa.” She stuttered, looking down and making eye contact. These green eyes drilled inside her as she watched how the brunette girl twirled her tongue, sucking, and nibbling onto her, going faster at every moan that came out the lips of the blonde girl.

Lexa was good, she was _fucking_ good at doing Clarke and the blonde girl only closed her eyes with her head tilting back, hips moving up and down. But the brunette held onto her shaking thighs, resting them over her shoulder and sucked the wetness out of her, smirking at Clarke’s body language.

“Lexa.” The girl muttered in between heavy breaths. “I-” She stopped, biting on her bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed, one hand gripping tightly onto the bed sheets, the other clutching on the brunette’s hair and Lexa felt a gush of wetness before licking it dry and slowly kissing her way up. The older one took the girl’s hands that were lying exhausted next to her body, kissed her way up to the shoulders, then followed the trails of her collarbone before ending on her lips.

Clarke could taste herself on those lips, feeling embarrassed to be that drained but Lexa was doing her so good, she felt weak with her legs still shaking from the orgasm. The brunette only listened to her heavy breathing in between the kiss while she sucked onto the soft bottom lip. “Lexa” the blonde called out softly, breaking their kiss and locking eyes with her. But again, the woman only hushed her by closing the gap, kissing her passionately while her hands explored the different body parts of the girl underneath her.

-

 

Clarke opened her eyes slowly, at first not being able to see anything, but the blurriness soon vanished and she made out a tall woman with long brown hair showing her back. The tattoo was clearly visible for the blonde to see which contained undecipherable letters and a few black dots and circles. Now remembering what happened, she did not jerk off in surprise but watched the woman before her who was still standing in panties, ready to put on her dress from last night. 

 

Her head was still hurting a whole lot from the toxic liquids last night but maybe it was not the alcohol at all. The woman before her was not a dream. Maybe it was the woman before her that made her feel tipsy, that made her feel like time has stopped. “Are you leaving?” Clarke asked, clutching onto the pillow that smelled after the older one, not wanting to hear any answer. Zipping up her dress and wearing her shoes, she looked in the mirror to fix her appearance one last time before turning around, staring into Clarke’s blue eyes. Lexa eyed the exposed body of the girl, remembering what happened last night. Before walking out the hotel room, she turned around to face the blonde girl. Giving her a delicate smile she said “May we meet again.”

 

 

 

**_The End_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> this is one of my very first smuts and actually the first in this fandom here.  
> I hope you'll share your thoughts with me on this One Shot!  
> PS: Hope I had a few waterfalls tho
> 
> See you, naughties! ;)


End file.
